duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Letting Go
Letting Go 'is the twenty-second and final episode of ''Due South's first season. Storyline: While hospitalized, Constable Fraser witnesses some strange goings-on elsewhere in the hospital and begins to suspect a blackmail scheme. Original Air Date: June 1, 1995 Written by Jeff King and Kathy Slevin Directed by George Bloomfield Synopsis After Ray accidentally shot him at the end of ''Victoria's Secret,'' Fraser is rushed to the hospital with severe damage to his back muscles and nerves, rendering him temporarily paraplegic. He spends the next several weeks recovering with little to do besides stare out his bedroom window and watch the hospital's staff and patients go about their business. Diefenbaker joins him after recovering from his own gunshot wound, and a guilt-ridden Ray, though cleared by the shooting team, spends much of his free time at Fraser's bedside. Fraser is even visited by the ghost of Robert Fraser - and his grandmother as well, though his father can see her and he can't. He is also haunted by recurring visions of Victoria Metcalf, who still has not been located since fleeing Chicago. Late one night, Fraser, gazing across the courtyard, sees a young man and an older woman making out in an office, apparently unaware that a shadowy figure in the next room is photographing them through a vent. Eventually the young man leaves and the woman injects herself in the leg. The next morning, Fraser's physical therapist, Jill Kennedy, arrives to begin helping him get back on his feet. She is just in time to watch with him as the woman, a Dr. Elizabeth Carter, burns a handful of photographs in distress. Jill is a bit too enthusiastic to assume that Dr. Carter is being blackmailed and is addicted to some sort of narcotic. Bent on proving it, she obtains the remains of the photographs from Dr. Carter's trash can along with a note requesting a late-night meeting in her office. The young man - an intern named Kevin - arrives, and Fraser and Jill watch as Dr. Carter gives him several hundred dollars in cash and a gun. He slips out a back door and meets a short, medium-built character to whom he gives the money, unaware that Dr. Carter is watching him. Despite a lack of compelling evidence, Ray consents to question Dr. Carter, who shows him the gun - safely locked in her desk - and proof of her diabetic condition. Without any evidence of criminal intent, Ray is prepared to drop the matter, but Jill is not so easily deterred. The next night, she and Diefenbaker sneak into Dr. Carter's office, where she finds the gun missing whilst Diefenbaker finds a case of morphine in the cabinet. They are almost caught by Dr. Carter when she enters; Kevin arrives a few moments later, and Dr. Carter draws on him, forcing him to reveal that he owed money to the photographer. In the meantime, Ray notifies Fraser that the photographer has been murdered; unable to summon hospital security, Fraser rushes to head off the confrontation. Diefenbaker distracts Dr. Carter, enabling Kevin to escape, but Dr. Carter pursues and fires on him. Fraser, barely able to stand up, tries to convince Dr. Carter that betrayal isn't worth murder. Nevertheless, Dr. Carter is about to kill both him and Kevin when Ray leaps into her line of fire and takes the bullet for Fraser. Gardino wounds Dr. Carter, preventing her from taking another shot. Now both hospitalized, Fraser and Ray spend their recovery days in wheelchairs, staring out the window at the goings-on across the courtyard. Cast * Melina Kanakaredes as Victoria Metcalf * Laurie Holden as Jill Kennedy * Jennifer Dale as Dr. Carter * Gordon Pinsent as Robert Fraser * Frances Hyland as Fraser's Grandmother * Joseph Scoren as Kevin Memorable Quotes '''Jill Kennedy: (examining Fraser's scars) And this is...interesting. It's old, maybe twenty years. There's plenty of scar tissue, so it was deep. It's an object, but something soft, with teeth and hair maybe? This is going to sound really silly, but were you ever -- Benton Fraser: It was an otter, I was ten, it was dead, someone hit me with it. Can we move on? Jill Kennedy: Okay, okay. Ray Vecchio: Is that her? Benton Fraser: Yes. She's a doctor, he's an intern, they're lovers. Ray Vecchio: So? Benton Fraser: He's betrayed her; she's going to kill him. Ray Vecchio: Benny...not every woman with long dark hair tries to kill her lover. Benton Fraser: Oh. Benton Fraser: Well, you shot me in the back. Ray Vecchio: Well, that was an accident! Benton Fraser: Well, I know. So was yours. I mean, it was an accident, wasn't it? Ray Vecchio: Yeah, of course it was. Benton Fraser: Well, there you go. Enough said. Even Steven. Ray Vecchio: (staring at him incredulously) EVEN STEVEN? Just gimme those binoculars, willya? Even Steven! Nobody says 'Even Steven' anymore. Benton Fraser: Really? Ray Vecchio: Yes! Benton Fraser: Why not? Ray Vecchio: It's juvenile. Benton Fraser: (apathetically) Oh, dear. Ray Vecchio: Is there something going on in that window over there? Notes The episode Letting Go was inspired by Alfred Hitchcock's 1954 film Rear Window. Soundtrack * Plenty by Sarah MacLachlan from her 1993 album Fumbling Towards Ecstasy (make-out scene/Fraser's flashback)Category:Episodes Category:Season 1